Wataru in a fix: don't you mean Naruto?
by PicturePrincess
Summary: Destiny has now been taken out of 'Hayate no gotoku and is now plunged into Naruto. Having fun and playing games is what makes up Destiny's life so adding a bit of Naruto in it make it even more fun a twisted! Follow Her as she does dangerous stuff and says things that are just plain rude! Please like and remember; Doki Doki on!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my Doki Doki~ gosh its been long since I have had this idea! Destiny-chan goes Naruto style! Please enjoy! As you have probably know, she has superhuman strength but she also has a new jujitsu power! Something none of you have heard of! Please enjoy and remember: Doki Doki~ on!**

"Sai-kun, Sai-kun, Sai-kun!" Destiny squealed, doing cartwheels and flips around him as they walked though the forest. (Yes, the very same Destiny-chan and uses Wind Jujitsu to help her, and also another secret, made up one too…)

She asked the pale boy as he continued to walk ahead, Destiny following in her pursuit.

"Yes?" He asked, his expression not changed from his usual, plain state. He was an experssionaless boy and he found it hard that anyone as cheerful and happy as Destiny would be friends with him. Destiny did another 360°c flip in the air before laughing and answering.

"When are we going to get to Konoha? I really want to see what its like!" She chirpped doing more somersaults and cartwheels.

"In due time, now will you stop messing around and start looking out, I think we're being watched," he said looking around the place in sight of danger but Destiny just laughed and smiled.

"If something was going to happen , the wind would tell me or I would have sensed it! I am the sensor type you know!" She stated, smiling. Sai just stared at her as she continued her back flips. Destiny was forever doing them. She loved doing anything fun. Just as he was about to tell her to stop doing somersault, when he decided to have a little fun which was way out of the ordinary. Grabbing her hand, he ran to the back of the village and jumped high over the fence.

"Sai-kun, what are you-" Destiny began but was silenced with Sai putting a finger to her lips.

"Just hush, we will get inside another way," he said grabbing his paintbrush and scroll. He began drawing multiple pictures of tigers on the page before saying:

"Ninpou, choujuu Giga," and the painted beasts lept out off the page and began dispersing. Destiny watched in awe as a fat boy, a skinny dark haired boy and a blonde haired boy were attacked by them. (Thus really isn't the proper greating) Resting sighed as she watched the fat boy crush the monstrositys. Sai didn't flinch as he saw the blonde running up to him, now being spotted. Destiny looked at Sai nervously.

(Aren't you gonna do something?) She asked whilst biting her bottom lip. She watched as Sai sat there awaiting the boy to come forward. When he was close enough and was about to strike, Sai brought his sword down to where the golden haired boy was about to hit him and managed to hold his Kunai (I think that's how you spell it…) in place while he spoke.

"You really are a pussy aren't you? You probably don't even have a dick," he said plainly, smiling fake-ly. Destiny had to stifle a snigger as we watched the blonde boy blush. Just then, a shadow appeared and decides it was going to trap Sai's feet but he knew and jumped in the air. The blonde looked in Destiny's direction and gasped as she saw her smile and wave before running after Sai.

"Sai, that was uncalled for!" Destiny puffed as she ran after him.

"But fun," he said, showing a fake smile. Destiny shrugged as they ran to the meeting place.

* * *

1 hour later…

* * *

Destiny and Sai were waiting for their new members to arrive. This was what they were supposed to do, not start a fight with random people. Destiny looked worriedly at Sai who stared at her back. Their new mentor, Yamato, was clearly un aware of anything and decided not to ask. This continued for a while till they heard a little rustle or sand and leaves. Destiny was the first to turn round and wince when she saw who it was. It was that Blonde again with a girl with short pink hair. Destiny smiled at them and then looked at Sai's motionless face that stared into the very pits of the blonde's.

"Hey, you're the Bastard from before!" He grunted, pointing a rude finger at Sai who just stared at him. The pink haired girl frowned in confusion as she stared at the blonde. The blonde refused to be out stared and continued to stare at Sai.

"So… what's your name?" Destiny asked the pink haired girl.

"Sakura," she replied smiling back.

"Wow! Why a pretty name! Doesn't Sakura mean 'cheery blossom?'" She asked, being very inquisitive.

Um…yeah!" Sakura said cheerfully, rubbing the back of her neck. Destiny wanted to ask the blonde his name but decided not to, seeing as his whole being spelt 'death'.

"Well if it isn't the dickless pussy?" Sai asked and Destiny gasped as Sakura grabbed him and tried preventing him from hurting Sai.

"You shouldn't say things like that. People might think of you as a jerk and you won't get any friends that way," Sakura added not struggling to hold back Naruto's fury.

"But I like ugly bitches like you," Sai stated, smiling a fake smile.

This time, Sakura was the one to get mad and angry and it was Yamato who had to prevent her from hurting anyone else.

* * *

n the journey to the heaven and earth's bridge…

* * *

(I have decided to skip multiple bits from the actual thing and just make it up whilst still adding some from the actual show… enjoy!)

Destiny, Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Yamato-sensei were walking through an open clearing, trying to get to Heaven and Earth's Bridge. Destiny, being as she is, found most pleasure in looking at peoples features. If she liked the way someone dressed, acted or smelled; or even talked, she'd comment on it. Right now, she had an intress in Naruto's eye's. Those bright blue eyes that shone, even surpassing her own bright, blue eyes. She stared at them for ages as they walked, not even caring if Naruto's stared at her with a worried look on his face.

"Uh… is there a problem?" He inquired, facing Destiny who smiled as she brought her face closer to his.

"I love the colour of your eyes," she said simply, smiling at the way he blushed.

"It was just a complement! I didn't want you to take offence to it!" She said rather loudly, shaking her head. Naruto's laughed at her.

"No, no, its fine, I don't find it offensive at all!" He said, now fully understanding her. The two bickered until they had nothing to talk about which then resulted in a little shock.

"Momo also likes ramen," Destiny said and that brought a shock to Naruto. Who the heck is Momo? Was she another shinobi? He didn't have time to ask because he was already going to be shown:

Destiny extended her arm to the side and twisted her hand around 3 times before saying:

"Momo, Tōjō!" And a head sized, blue ball came out. Naruto stared at her in disbelief as a gather of wind swept past her and circled her. Then, the ball began to grow ears and a tail, then eyes and a mouth. It was a…cat. Naruto stared at it in utter awe as it danced around her happily.

"Momo, I was just telling Nii-chan that you like ramen!" Destiny told the blue cat.

"Meow!" Momo purred before floating around Naruto.

"I think Momo likes you," Destiny said as she let Momo lick Naruto's cheek. Then something hit Naruto.

"Hey, when did I become your brother?" He asked as Momo returned to the side of her owner.

"O-oh, sorry, when I like someone, I start calling them brother and sister. If you don't like it then I'll stop,"

"N-no, it's fine! I was just…suprised that's all!" Naruto smiled. Destiny smiled at him back as they continued their chat.

"I also like Sakura-chan!" Destiny said, smiling as she hugged her. Sakura wasn't expecting it so she jerked her head forward before looking at her. (What is she being so friendly to strangers? Was this her normal way of showing someone that she liked them?) Sakura asked herself as she allowed Destiny to slug her arms around her neck.

"Wait, did you just call me 'Sakura-chan'? I'm the same age as you!" She complained but Destiny only smirked.

"I call anyone I like Onee-chan or Onii-chan because I always think of them as my sister and brother! If you don't like it then I'll stop," Destiny stated, smiling.

"No, no, its fine! I was just…suprised that's all!" Sakura reassured her. Destiny smile widened, if that was possible as she rambled on about nothing to her Non-biological sister and brother. Sai watched this from afar as they laughed, smiled and played and couldn't help but envy them. (I can't even stifle a smile but they can smile AND laugh?) Sai sighed as he continued walking. (They must be super ninjas) he thought again as they continued to walk. Then, all of a sudden, Destiny felt a chill up her neck, making her shiver.

(I-I can sense something) she said to herself, turning round to see what it was. She looked around the clearing with worried, blue eyes. (It's getting closer, and its coming towards…) Destiny's eye's enlarge as she looked at Sai. It was going for him.

"Sai, watch out!" Destiny shouted, causing the group to turn round and panick. Destiny put her right hand up to her face and closed her eyes as she tried to sommon her chakra. Then, she put her two fingers closest to her thumb up and left them rest of her fingers down as she shouted:

"Kaze fujō gijutsu!" And pointed her extended fingers at Sai. Said was instantly transported up 3 feet towards the sky and was left hanging as the rogue creature growled up at him.

It was a wolf.

But no ordinary wolf.

It's fangs were bigger than usual and its fur was ragged and rough. It was 3 times the usual size of a wolf and it's eyes were a burning red. Destiny narrowed her eyes at the creature and looked from Sakura and Naruto to Yamato-sensei. Weren't they going to do anything? Or was she going to be the one to finish what she started? But she was wrong as it was Naruto who acted first. Brandishing his Kunai, he kept in the air and tried several times to stab the creature but it didn't work; the creature had dodge every single assault until Naruto did a 360°c flip in the air to the ground.

"Right, my turn!" Sakura shouted as she tried hard to land a punch on the wolf but missed, hitting the ground. But every time she hit the ground, it split in two, causing everyone to fall under the quake. Destiny stared in utter shock at her strength. (That strength might even surpass my own!) She said to herself as she watched Sai loosen his grip on Destiny's spinning wind and slam his short sword into the wolf's leg. The wolf whimpered but refused to give up as it tried to bite him but missed. Then Yamato-sensei decided to try.

"Mokusei no seru gijutsu!" He shouted and out came wood from the ground, causing it to split then ground and make it soft. The wooden undergrowth sprouted into a wooden cell around the beast, encasing it as it howled and moaned, as if begging to be let out. Destiny whimpered as she ran to the wooden cell and pressed her ear on the wood, listening to it's desperate cries. She felt a pang in her chest as she heard it moan and whimper even more.

"Please Sensei, open the cell!" She shouted.

"But Destiny, that beast could've-" Naruto began but was cut off by Destiny.

"But it didn't, it's in great pain! Please let me heal it!" She cried. She wanted to do this peacefully and NOT break cell, shaping off her impressive strength but when they all refused, Destiny got angry.

And you wouldn't like Destiny when she's angry.

Destiny stood back as she clenched her knuckles. She brandished it and brought it down on the cell, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. The rest of the group gasped as they ran to a safe hiding place as they let Destiny treat the creature. She ripped a peice of her bandaged arm and wrapped it round it's injured leg. She then used her healing gijutsu to hear it and put it to sleep. She then used a levitation technique to float it to a comfy tree stump where she let it sleep, then told the group that they could come out from their hiding places. Momo was also well away from Destiny, not knowing whether she was going to be bitten by the mongrel.

"Destiny, what you did was intorrible," Yamato-sensei stated, frowning as he did so. Destiny looked shocked but then pouted as she put her hands behind her back and stared at the floor.

"I am your sensei and you completely disobeyed my orders!" He continued. Destiny's frown deepend as she continued to glare at the floor.

"A real ninja would-" Sensei began but was cut off by a very angry Destiny.

"A real ninja wouldn't care what the coat was! A real ninja would want to help those in need no matter who or what they are!" She spat, anger clearly showing in her eyes. But as soon as she knew what she said, her eyes went large on reflex before going back to glaring at the bridge.

"A real Ninja would listen to their sensei," he told her. Destiny couldn't help but mutter back:

"A real ninja would do what it takes, regardless of who their sensei was, whether it was the first Hokage or not,"

Of course, Yamato-sensei knew exactly what she said due to intense training. He raised an eyebrow. (This kids got guts) he said. (But these guts are gonna get her unto trouble) he sighed as he looked down on her.

"I hereby suspend you from using you gijutsu until we get to the bridge," he said simply and carried on walking. Destiny froze as she heard those words escape his mouth. Stop using wind gijutsu? Was he mad?! Destiny had to stifle a tear falling down her cheek as she continued to walk with the others. She fell behind the group as she rubbed her arm in utter hate. Sakura, Naruto and Sai looked back from their shoulders as they saw Destiny moping in the back, with only Momo the floating cat for conpany.

"I don't think she did anything wrong sensei," Naruto said, causing the rest of the group to stop and stare at him. Yamato-sensei didn't turn round as he spoke.

"Naruto, my decision is finale," he clamly stated, continuing to walk on.

"But I have a problem with your decision. Destiny saved a creature in need, regardless of anything else, so is it so wrong to do so, Sensei?" Naruto hissed, making sure he stood out his honorific.

"Naruto-nii, please don't get yourself in trouble, I do not want you to be banned from your gijutsu," Destiny whispered, tapping him on the shoulder.

"But-"

"Please Naruto…don't," she said again, this time looking up at him with big, blue eyes. Naruto gave in and decided not to talk anymore.

"Are you done Naruto?" Yamato-sensei asked, not really expecting a replied, which he didn't get. He signed deeply as they continued walking. Sai was watching this without a hint of emotion or even sign that he was listening. He simply shrugged and carried on walking. Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked at Destiny who simply couldn't be more sad. They continued walking until the sun died down and they got to a small village.

"We shall camp here for the night and most of the day so during that time, prepare what you need," Yamato-sensei said, walking to the closet inn. The rest followed and went up to their paid room; the girls separated from the boys.

_I wonder how the night will be…_

* * *

Hey! I hope you enjoyed it because there is lots more to come! I must say, I really enjoyed writing it, considering I put my own fanmade character in it! Destiny cahm belongs to me and only me so anyone trying to copy my idea, SCREW YOU! Oh, and remember: Doki Doki~ on!


	2. Chapter 2

"Destiny-chan, what is up with Sai?" Sakura asked then blushed as she realised that she called Destiny sister.

"Its fine, I don't mind if you use a honorific or not!" Destiny chirped, smiling.

"Well, what happened?" Sakura asked, sitting closer to Destiny. Destiny hugged her knees as she began to talk.

"Well, we weren't really friends at all when we were kids, he was always rude and mean to everyone but when I exchanged my hand in friendship, guess what I got?" Destiny asked.

"I don't know," Sakura replied.

"Well I got a rejection. Well not really a rejection by some harsh words thrown at me. He called me ugly, he called me weird and he called me a asshole," Destiny said, still smiling. Sakura blinked. How could she be friends with someone like that?

"I didn't like him for that, I guess I liked him because of what happened to him,"

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked, getting very inquisitive.

"Well, his brother died. No one knew about it till I asked him. I was shocked and gobsmacked. I then knew why he had that expressionless face. Regardless of what he called me, I still wanted to become his friend and I must have succeeded because he doesn't call me rude name anymore!" Destiny said, smiling loud and proud. Sakura still blinked in siprise as she lay down on her futon. Destiny did the same and curled up, intertwining herself into the bed sheets.

"Please don't be hard on him, he really doesn't mean it! And I don't think you're ugly!" Destiny stated, making Sakura smile.

* * *

Over on the boy's room …

* * *

Naruto wasn't having a very good mood that day so he just went straight to sleep. He was going to see if this place had any ramen the next morning. As he slept, Yamato-sensei and Sai were talking.

"He's dangerous," Yamato-sensei sighed, crossing his arms as he rested his back against the wall.

"I know that, do you?" Sai asked, sitting down opposite him. They had had this conversation before, way before they were with Destiny.

"Of course, that's what I was sent here f-" Yamato-sensei stopped talking at the realisation of what he was about to say. He decided to end the conversation by going to bed. Sai followed in pursuit and that was it for the night.

* * *

he next morning…

* * *

Sai woke up first and got dressed. He then slung his rucksack over his shoulder and walked outside. He rpomisee himself hat he'd be back in about 6 hours, swing as it was so early and began to explore the streets. The next person to wake up was Destiny who had a shower and got dressed in her blue ninja wear. It was a bit like Sakura's but the skirt as longer and slited at only the sides. The arm length was just past her elbows and her hands, up to her wrists were bandaged. She also put on her leaf symbol belt thingy on her waist and smiled at herself in the mirror. She wore her shoes and put on her rucksack before waking Sakura up.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" She chirped as Sakura groaned. Sakura got up and go dressed, dispite being extremely tired. She too wanted to explore the streets of this new village, just at a different time. Regardless of that she still wanted to be with Destiny. Then, they went to the boy's room and tried to wake Naruto up. He snorted and turned over to the other side as he continued to sleep.

"Naruto, WAKE UP!" Sakura shouted, causing him to jolt upright. He then quickly got dressed and went to outside with them. The sun poured out across the village and highlighted it's key features. Naruto found a ramen shop and was about to head over there when Destiny stopped him.

"Can we go somewhere first?" She questioned. Naruto hesitated but then agreed as Destiny directed them to a pond with a large rock in the middle.

"This is it!" She chuckled, jumping in the air and landing on the rock. Destiny sat cross legged on the rock before closing her eyes and pushing both hands in front of her face. She gritted her teethe as she tried to focus all her chi into on particular place. Naruto and Sakura stared at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm trying to catch a wind spirit," she said simply, her eyes still closed.

"Why?"

"Well Momo seems awfully lonely, and I thought it would be fun! Plus, I've heard that there's a powerful one here!" She grinned, now letting her chi disperse.

"Who's Momo?" Sakura asked, clearly a bit bitter that she wasn't introduced.

"Oh, you haven't met Momo? Then I'll introduce her to her!" Destiny said. Again, she extended her left arm to the side before rotating it 360°c. She then shouted:

"Momo, Tōjō!" And Momo appeared, prancing around the air and dancing around Sakura. Sakura's mouth dropped open as she stared at the spirit. Destiny smiled as Momo licked her face, causing a giggle out of Sakura.

"So Momo is a wind spirit trapped in this…body?" Sakura managed to ask.

"Yep, she looks cuter this way, no?" Destiny asked as she then continued to store up her wind chi. She built it up well as she tried to find the worthy Wind spirit. Then she felt a tug on her back and her eyes enlarged. (Caught it!) She smiled triumphantly.

"I think I want it to take the form of a…cat!" She shouted and smiled as with a puff of smoke, the great spirit transformed into a cute copy of Momo. Only it didn't look like Momo.

Or sound like her for that matter.

The size was the same and it was still round and fat like a ball, plus it was a darker shade of blue compared to Momo but it had long floppy ears. And it had a long tongue! Destiny winced when she noticed that she did not focus her chi well enough.

Sure, she caught the great wind spirit and transformed it into a ball like creature but it wasn't a cat;

It was a dog.

And Momo doesn't like dogs.

"Destiny, you turned I into a…a-"

"I know a dog! And Momo doesn't seem to happy about it!" Destiny exclaimed ash she watched Momo cower back from the floating dog. The dog chased Momo around in the air, wagging it's tail. Naruto burst into a fit of laughter as he watched Momo 'meow' uncontrollablly.

"I think I'll call you, Tama!" Destiny exclaimed as Momo hid in her arms. The floating dog baall stopped chasing Momo and smile at his new name and snuggled in between Destiny and Momo.

"But isn't Tama a common name for a CAT?" Sakura asked, watching as Momo and Tama started their chase once again.

"Fine I'll call him Mojo instead!" Destiny stated, getting a bit stressed as Momo murmmured into her ear. Destiny could understand what she was saying but Naruto and Sakura couldn't. They found it weird anyway.

"Well I'm not going to release him Momo! I just caught a very powerful spirit! And I'm still looking for one more!" Destiny told the distressed Momo.

"Meow! Meow meow meow!" Momo shouted, drawing a lot of attention to herself. Once again Mojo found her and began chasing her. Momo's desperate Meow's made Naruto laugh again.

"Even though this is as funny as heck, I don't know if it would be a good idea to get another one," Naruto said, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"But I am trying to capture the most powerful wind spirits to help me in battle!" Destiny pleaded and got a nod from the other two.

"Momo, Mojo, BEHAVE!" Destiny shouted and the two spirits stopped hopping around in the air and stared at their owner before floating to either side. They looked sad with shame as their owner looked at them.

"Now both of you! We are going to the ramen shop so I do not want you to annoy Onee-chan or Onii-chan, ok?" Destiny asked, hands on hips. Momo and Mojo looked at the ground, well as much as they could look because of their found tummies. Destiny sighed as she hugged the two spirits, isaing them both on their rubber heads.

"I really don't like getting angry so please be good!" She told them, smiling.

"Woof!" Mojo said happily, wagging his tail.

"Meow!" Momo purred, wagging her tail in response.

"Aw, how cute!" Sakura said as she stroked Mojo who nuzzled into her hand.

"Come on Naruto-nii, let's go to that ramen shop!" Destiny said and they walked to it. Even though Momo the cat and Mojo the dog had agreed with their master to behave, they still didn't like each other. When his master was out of ear shot, Mojo growled at Momo. You could practically see the sweatdrop falling from Momo's head as she floated backwards. Mojo still went for her and Momo still ran\ floated away. They ran in complete circles, around and around and around. The others, who were in front did not see any of this because they were too busy talking about ramen.

"I wonder if Mojo likes ramen…" Naruto asked, suddenly getting an idea.

"Hey Mojo, do you like-" Naruto's eye's turned round and white as he saw them still chasing each other. A 'meow' there and a 'woof' there. He couldn't help but burst into more laughter, catching Sakura's attention. Sakura then turned round to see the Naruto laughing and pointing while Mojo and Momo ran about the air.

"Um Destiny-chan …" Sakura began, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Destiny asked, turning round then frowning when she saw the two fighting. Er frowned deepened when she saw Momo jumping on Mojo's head.

"That's it you two! I am putting you away!" And with that, Destiny got into a stance and put her hands together in a prayer motion. She then closed her hands into fists before releasing the two closets to her thumb while closing her eyes.

"Momo, Mojo, Kaesu!" She shouted and the two creatures turned into little balls of light, no bigger than her fist. They then spun around and were transported into her rucksack. Shaking her head, she told Naruto and Sakura to carry on walking.

"I could have transported them back to their spirit chamber but i felt sorry for them," she stated, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Naruto wiped a tear away from his eye as they walked into he ramen shop.

"3 bowls of ramen please, old geezer!" Naruto shouted and sure enough, an old man hobbeled up to him and stared at him.

"Was that 3 bowls?" He asked, squinting.

"Yep! 3 bowls!" Naruto said excitedly, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips. Destiny smiled.

"You really like ramen!"

"Yep, he does, he'll eat the whole shop if he wanted to," Sakura mumbled, waiting for the food to come. They waited at least 20 minuets before their order came, hot and steamy. Naruto's eye's beamed as he saw it placed down before him. Grabbing his chopsticks, he broke the seal and put his hands in a prayer motion.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted in grace before tucking into his ramen. Destiny and Sakura did the same and began to eat. Destiny felt Momo and Mojo squirm. Then she remembered something:

They hadn't had breakfast yet.

"Momo, Mojo, Tōjō!" She said, extending both arms to the side and watched as her two spirits came out in a gust of wind. Momo and Mojo were just as surprised as Sakura and Naruto. Well Sakura. Naruto never did anything else but eat when it came to ramen. Destiny glared at the dog and cat before smiling.

"I realised that I haven't fed you yet so, here," Destiny said, holding the bowl in front of them. Momo and Mojo ate greedily as they suddenly remembered their hunger. Destiny patted their heads as they ate. Destiny wasn't all that hungry anyway. But then she began to wonder where Sai was.

"Did anyone see Sai this morning?" Destiny asked as she rubbed Momo and Mojo's full stomachs. Naruto suddenly stopped eating and pushed his plate away. He glared at Destiny but she seemed unfazed, staring at him back.

"Why would you care, he's just an ass," Naruto hissed, going back to us ramen. Sakura sighed as she now spoke.

"That may be but he is still our member," She said, biting into her potato.

"I'll never except him!" Naruto spat. Destiny tensed up when he said that. Was he still holding a grudge?

"Naruto-nii, please don't be mean to him, it's not his fault!" Destiny said.

"Whether it's his fault or not, he's still an ass," Naruto mumbled, now finishing his ramen. Destiny sighed as she risked a glance at Sakura who just shrugged as she patted Momo. This continued for a long time until they noticed they only had 3 hours left.

"What the heck are we going to do for 3 hours?" Naruto asked, hands firmly on his chest.

"I can't pick up any worthy wind spirits to trap so that's not an option," Destiny sighed.

"And I don't think there are any ramen stalls," Naruto added.

"Doesn't look like there are any nice looking men around here either," Sakura added before getting 2 head rolls.

"Gahh! This is so boring! There must be something to do!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing himself around a bit.

"Well we could look for-" Destiny began bu was cut off by Naruto's glare.

"We are NOT looking for Sai," he hissed. Geez, he could get so angry over nothing. Destiny sighed as she arched Momo bob up and down in the air and Mojo being scratched behind the ear by Sakura. This again continued, for a very long time. Destiny then got up, paid for their meal and then began to look around the stalls. Naruto and Sakura followed and watched as she looked at Painting utensils.

"I didn't know you painted," Sakura said while Destiny purchased an easal, a box of paints and a paintbrushes.

"I don't," She replied simply as she bought a suitcase to store them in. Sakura didn't bother asking who they were for, seeing as she didn't what to upset the mood. (And how come she has all this money with her?)

"I saved up sine I was a kid," Destiny replied, even though Sakura didn't ask.

"Oh," She replied as she watched Sakura buy a pink and green bracelet and handed it to Sakura.

"This will look so pretty on you Sakura-chan!" Destiny said, clasping the small hook around her wrist. Sakura smiled at the pearls and thanked Destiny for her gift.

"And here Naruto, I bought you a whole sack full of instant ramen! If you boil up some water on the trip to the bridge, you can have as much ramen as you want!" Destiny chirped, handing the sack to an ecstatic Naruto.

"Wow, thanks!" He said, looking at all the different flavours. Destiny also bought a bow for Momo's head and a bone for Mojo. She had bought something for everyone except for Yamato-sensei.

"I guess I should buy something for Sensei…" Destiny began, looking at the stalls.

"I don't think you should buy him anything!" Naruto shouted, causing everyone to jump.

"I know that he won't let me use my Gijutsu but it honestly doesn't matter," She reassured him and settled into buying him some black, fingerless gloves. Putting all he little presents into her rucksack, they decided to head back to the inn. Upon reaching the inn, they saw Sai who was busy drawing. He didn't look up when Destiny stood in front of him and handed him the suitcase.

"Sai-kun, I bought you this!" She said, pushing it towards him. He looked up and saw the green case. He took it, opened it and his eyes enlarged on reflex. He had never been given a present before so now been given one, he feels a bit happy, bit couldn't let it show that well. He did yet another fake smile before closing the case and putting it beside him.

"Thank you, Destiny-chan," he said. Destiny flung her arms around him as she squealed with happiness. Sai just stayed there and didn't hug her back because he didn't know how.

"I am so glad you like it!" She squealed again as she hugged him tighter. Sakura smiled while Naruto smirked. This continued until Yamato-sensei came down the steps and pulled Destiny off him.

"Oh, Sensei, I bought this for you!" She said, shoving the gloves up to his face. Yamato-sensei blinked a few times before taking the gloves and slipping them on. (Why is she being so nice after a told I her she cannot use her Gijutsu?) He pondered bit decided not to question it.

"Thank you, I will forever wear them," he said smiling as they continued to walk on.

"Momo! I told you no more fights with Mojo! You'll mess up that pretty bow I bought you," Destiny warned but was ignored as Momo bit Mojo's tail, making him whimper and run around with Momo's fangs still in his tail. Yamato-sensei turned round and saw the balls chasing each other.

(Spirits. As soon as they enter a form, they always act differently) he sighed and continued walking.

I wonder how they're walk will go…


End file.
